User talk:Dubtiger
Re: Battle of Toronto I will consider it but first I must ak my friend Tuan. For now i will mark it a concurrent but if you have any questions feel free to ask them here. James G-23 Friday April 27, 7:42 PM (Eastern Time) My friend (Tuan) thinks about a linkage between the articles but he is not sure on what you mean by linkage. He would like to know. James G-23 9:20 PM Eastern Time :Linkage as in our battles are related to each other. If you read how the battle was progressing on the page, it says that Lambda Leader sent a distress signal due to the practically impossible numbers the defense forces are taking on. I was thinking maybe your army at Toronto fights off the Covenant and answers the distress call. Dubtiger 9:28pm, EST K. Thx ill tell Tuan that. --Spartan G-23 01:06, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Okay Tuan says it is okay but the question would be: When in the story would the UNSC/Covenant Separatists recieve the distress signal? James G-23 Comm Channel 18:11 1 May (Eastern Time) :I'm thinking that one of the UNSC marines picked up the signal and relayed it to the commanders while the Battle of Toronto is still in progress, and the Separatists and UNSC units cannot respond at the moment since they're defending another vital position. This is just a rough idea, so feel free to suggest something different ^^ -Dubtiger, May 1, 2007, 18:18 EST That is pretty good idea. When my trun to write the next part of the stroy comes along i will do that. (Me, Tuan, and the newest author O, malley take turns writing different parts of the story). James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 20:59 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) I just made it so that your distress signal was received by some of my forces. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 00:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Dubtiger 02:44, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I took a look and fixed the tag designation, plus fixed some spelling errors, if you're wondering what i edited on the page. thx I've been too busy/lazy to make those corrections. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 02:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ~~~~ If you type ~~~~, it will show up s your name and the time., similarly, ~~~ is just your name and ~~~~~ is just the time. You can change what ~~~ (and subsequently ~~~~) displays in your preferences. I wasn't 100% sure whether that works here, and i was too lazy to try. thanks for pointing it out. Dubtiger 23:18, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Approved! Congratulations! You have been approved as an Honorary Spartan! Here's your box: (you can pick up your userbox at the SRPG main page) The Honorary Member system prevents the guild from being apartheidical. It says on the page "if you do not meet the above requirements, try the HM ones..." btw, you should thank Rot for nominating you... ;) SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 02:04, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay... can you link me to him? I don't really know him... Dubtiger 15:02, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Battle of Detroit I have just finished the battle of Toronto and there are currently 10,000 marines bieng sent to detroit to help backup your forces there. Spartan G-23 :Thanks Dubtiger 01:33, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Use of Markus Felix You would have to talk to 343 guilty sparks for that. Spartan G-23 Re: Request to join First Encounter RP Just to tell you, I don't think that RelentlessRecusant checks up on his Fanon user much anymore. Although when I asked him on Halopedia, he told me to ask Rotaretilbo. So, I think you should ask him (I joined). -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:34 PM, May 12th, 2007 Most certianly. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:23, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Your logo I tried making it 150X150. Unfortuantly, the sides of it didn't really shrink up any. Can you make a logo that is 150X150? And could you keep the same writing style? Thank you H*bad (talk) 13:17, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :I'll try to. Unfortunately for me, I forgot the name of the font xD -Dubtiger 18:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Only come if you are going to contribute regularly. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:45, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Good then sign your name under the confirmed active list then throw some soldiers into the ranks. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Dubshalologo.jpg Dear Dubtiger, Beautiful Photoshop work. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 02:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Markus Felix Sure, you can use my Markus Felix character in your battle 343 guilty sparks Dubtiger Character That character on your userpage looks a lot like Kakashi from Naruto. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 14:55, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Lol, that's just because of the face mask. He's skilled in torture and interrogation, so he has to wear a mask to prevent his enemies from knowing what he looks like. Sort of an unintentional look off of Kakashi (Kakashi rocks anyways!) --Dubtiger 16:39, 19 May 2007 (UTC)-- Ambushed Expect the unexpected y'know? Twilightstorm 15:12, 22 May 2007 (UTC) request The next time you will write about hangar 6 can you said that you found the Sigma squad alive please?????????? Chief frank 001 :Didn't see that point... Sorry! --Dubtiger 21:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC)-- Sigma Team Hey! I'm using that! Get your own ONI spartan team! Twilightstorm 18:42, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Post number 179. You NEED to pay attention... and also number 181 i think... 179 "Surprise!" Michel yelled raming into 'Kodumee He was enraged... he was so mad... His beloved sister lay on the floor hurt... and he wasn't here to protect his twin. He wiped out an imperial sword and lunged at Lambda Leader. The frigate ''Event Horizon pulled into the hanger and fired upon the Phantom preventing the spartan's escape. Kunzite's Exo-skeleton column came into the hanger and aimed their heavy gause rifles at Lambda Squad and all cloaked targets. Now they had no choice but to surrender... The hanger doors closed behind the Frigate and it let loose it's personel as more troopers appeared. "I say we gut'em! It be better than having their minds erased... Is the heir alive?" a trooper said. "Yes..." Kunzite said. He moved the exo's arm to a blue sheath and pulled out his own sword. There was no escape from their deaths... One of his offspring were hurt... not just any of them but the burtal one... Twilightstorm Duskstorm You would get better results from squeezing water from a rock... She sounds "special" but she is our best sabatour and wh said it was a string? You all are trined by ONI and the S-IIIs are no different than your Lambda squad. [[User:Bloodstar|Bloodstar 15:02, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Lambda vs Omega Remnants. Originally Omega Company was formed to hunt down rouges and traitors. Their first space up was a collasal failiure do to a mishap. To many enemies and only ten of the original 300 lived. They took the Archaic Memory and joined the ranks of the Empire and were trained even futher. They may lack experience as you say but then know what to do. Mahiru knows how to be perfectly like shadow. She can't be detected and she runs faster than any other spartan. Her speed matched Kelly's. Michel is a crack shot and never misses. Nikki is a electronics expert. Jesiah can lift anything thet ways more than a regular spartan. Ophelia is a master at swordmenship. Mimi is the perfect soldier commanding her spartans in perfect cohesion and precsion. Seth is half Flood... His strength is amplified and he could put dents in tanks and armour. Ocean and Riku are like the Lambda squad. Like Nova of RR. Bloodstar 19:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Seth is dead. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 06:49, 2 June 2007 (UTC) from a katana to the neck. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 16:13, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Thanks! Havez Funz! Post 215 Well if you read carefully, he states that it is in fact a randomized jump. The statement about Earth is from my earlier post. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 14:01, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm rushing through things for some reason... My bad... ::-Dubtiger 16:50, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Squad May I free Lambada Squad? Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :If that pleases you. ::-Dubtiger 21:50, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Thx. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:51, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Suggestion I have noticed that your posts are written in current-tense. I would suggest switching to past-tense as sometimes it is hard to understand. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:38, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Squad Someone changed the name of Lambda Sqaud and it will not allow me to revert it. I thought I should let you know. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:28, 15 June 2007 (UTC) 127 ack, woulda been alot easier if you named your spartan page that stright off the bat like but i'll go change it for you!